Fearless Tate
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840558 |no = 8416 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 63, 69, 75, 81, 93, 99 |normal_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 10, 10, 6, 4, 2, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 63, 69, 75, 81, 93, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 8, 8, 6, 4, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 63, 69, 75, 81, 93, 96, 99, 102 |bb2_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 8, 8, 6, 4, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 51, 54, 63, 69, 75, 81, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 8, 6, 3, 2, 1, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 21, 27, 33, 39, 45, 66, 72, 78 |sbb2_distribute = 14, 14, 14, 14, 14, 10, 10, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 12, 15, 18, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb3_distribute = 1, 2, 3, 6, 14, 8, 14, 8, 14, 6, 14, 3, 2, 1, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb3_totaldistr = 186 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 27, 30, 33, 36, 42, 45, 48, 51, 63, 66, 72, 75, 81, 84, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Tate's time in the Academy proved to her that while the outside world had much to offer, it also contained those who coveted and oppressed those who could not defend themselves. Time and time again, she and Tama would investigate reports of magical beast abuse on the Academy grounds, only to be stymied at the last minute. Their enemies continued to be elusive until they finally caught them in the act of binding magical beasts against their will. But even that was a frustrating experience, for the real culprits walked away with no consequences while their pawns were left to rot in jail. Tate understood that there was much work to do. Upon her return to her tribe, she worked with her elders to prepare them for the storm that was brewing on the horizon. Soon, news would reach her of a conflict that threatened to erupt into all-out war, and with it a plea for her aid. With the elder's blessing, she and Tama returned to the others--just in time for a final showdown, and a portal to a new world. |summon = Hello again Summoner! What can we--Tama, stop chewing on that! Tama! Let go! Oh, you! |fusion = That's pretty great! Tama thinks it's amazing! Wait, Tama, don't run off again--oh, I have to go! |evolution = Not everything that's new is good for us. I have my responsibilities to the tribe, too! |hp_base = 5529 |atk_base = 3133 |def_base = 2141 |rec_base = 2106 |hp_lord = 7899 |atk_lord = 4476 |def_lord = 3058 |rec_lord = 3008 |hp_anima = 9016 |rec_anima = 2710 |atk_breaker = 4774 |def_breaker = 2760 |def_guardian = 3356 |rec_guardian = 2859 |def_oracle = 2909 |rec_oracle = 3455 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Ferocious Thunder Lynxes |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Def, Rec of Thunder types, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge, enormously boost BB gauge each turn & 15% additional damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 3-4 BC on spark & fills 10 BC per turn |bb = Razor Spirit Claw |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & activates Earth shield for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% BB gauge reduction, 30% chance of evasion, 140% parameter boost to Thunder types, 60% crit rate to Thunder types, 60% BB gauge fill rate boost & activates Earth shield (3500 HP, 3500 Def) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 16 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 16 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb_hpscale2 = |bb2_es = true |sbb = Lightning Assault |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 8 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boost BB gauge for 3 turns & activates Earth shield for 2 turns |sbbnote = 300% Stealth Atk, 60% Stealth crit rate, 140% parameter boost to Thunder types, 60% crit rate to Thunder types, 12 BC gradual fill & activates Earth shield (3500 HP, 3500 Def) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 25 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 25 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb_hpscale3 = |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Thunderbird's Wrath |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, adds evasion to self for 1 turn, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% additional damage reduction for 5 turns |ubbnote = Heals 100% of damage taken, 100% chance of evasion, 400% parameter boost, fills 100 BC gradually |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |dbb = Hisa! Tama! Electric Gale! |synergy = Eruption |bondunit = Merciful Honoka & Hisa |dbbdescription = 52 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, BB gauge, OD gauge, 50% DoT reduction, 100% raises allies from KO, 100% evasion for self & damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 26 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 26 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 26 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 26 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Two Souls One Heart |esdescription = 15% additional damage reduction for all allies, considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50%, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & adds 16 combo (BB)/25 combo (SBB) powerful Thunder attack on single foe to BB/SBB |esnote = 100% Atk & 20% chance to reduce 20% BC efficacy |evofrom = 840557 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 90% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 90% to 120% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 30% additional damage reduction |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_2_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Earth shield effect |omniskill3_3_note = +1500 HP & +1500 Def, 5000 HP & 5000 Def total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Thunder types effect |omniskill3_4_note = 15% boost, 155% parameter boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds foe's BB gauge reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 20% BB gauge reduction |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 18% Rec HP |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds considerable damage reduction of additional attacks for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 30% DoT mitigation |omniskill3_8_sp = 30 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end for 2 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 500% DoT modifier |omniskill3_9_sp = 20 |omniskill3_9_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's additional damage at turn's end effect but reduces duration to 1 turn |omniskill3_9_note = +600% boost, 1100% DoT modifier total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Tate2 }}